


Hold me down in the siren light (and love me even when my lies ain't white)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, but then Louis rims Liam and guh, louis seems to have an obsession with food after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just... god, he really wants to taste Liam, have him writhing under him as he fucks his tongue into Liam's hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me down in the siren light (and love me even when my lies ain't white)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post I saw by expensiveharry; 
> 
> 'I bet Louis is the only person Liam would let eat him out and I bet he'd be so nervous and embarrassed but by the end of it he'd be fucking crying and trying desperately to rut against the bed but Louis won't let him cause he's gonna make him come with just his tongue and he's gonna make it so hood that there's no WAY Liam could deny liking it or act like he never wanted it again'

"C'mon, please."

Liam frowns at Louis, arms crossed almost protectively against his chest, lips pursed. "I don't want to."

Louis pouted out his bottom lip, fluttering his eyelashes at his boyfriend. "But Leemo."

Liam shook his head. "No. Now I swear to god, lay the fuck down or I won't blow you."

Louis frowned, but did what Liam told him to do, laying back down onto the bed.

-*-*-

Louis is perfectly comfortable with being the bottom in his and Liam's relationship, especially when he's got Liam's thick, hard cock in his hole, fucking him into the mattress (or the wall, or the couch, or anything else they can get to, pretty much).

He just... god, he really wants to taste Liam, have him writhing under him as he fucks his tongue into Liam's hole.

But Liam's... well, when they first got together, Liam was all weird about it, about being gay, thought it made him less of a man. He'd gotten over it, after a while, but he still got... iffy - weird when it came to Louis being dominant.

So, usually Louis just left it alone, was perfectly happy to take it up the arse. He just... really, really, really want to try eating Liam out.

-*-*-

"Please, baby?" Louis says, chewing on his bottom lip, staring down at Liam, holding himself up with his elbows pressing into the mattress on either side of Liam's head.

Liam rolls his eyes. "Quit it, Lou."

Louis sighs, sliding down onto Liam's body, off his elbows and knees, lying on Liam's body. "I just... Baby, it's not like I'm trying to embarrass you or anything, I just want to make you feel good." Louis kissed Liam's chin.

Liam sighs. "I know, sweetheart, I do know, I just... I'm not ready."

Louis nods, smiling at Liam. "Let me know when you are, baby, 'cause I'll be right there."

Liam chuckles. "Want me to fuck you, now, darling?"

Louis licks his lips. "Like this?"

"Yeah, need prep?"

Louis shrugs. "Just a little slick."

Liam nods, reaching down under the blanket to press a finger into Louis's hole. It slips in easily, so he reaches for the lube and slicks up his cock, pressing it into Louis's hole.

Louis sits up in Liam's lap, his hole swallowing around Liam's cock. He rides Liam until they both come, and then they curl up for the rest of the morning before getting up for food.

-*-*-

Louis comes home from a night shift at the hospital and climbs into bed next to Liam, so tired, scrubs still on.

Liam hums and turns to curl around Louis, wrapping his arms around the older man, pressing a kiss to his head. "You okay, baby?"

Louis sighs. "Tired." Liam kisses the back of Louis's neck and the smaller man curls back into him. "A girl came in at about eight. She'd tried to commit suicide. At twelve."

Liam sighs, rubbing Louis's belly comfortingly. "I know it's hard, baby, but you're doing good."

Louis nods. "I know. It's hard. I'm just glad I'm not working in emergency anymore."

Liam hums his agreement. "Get some rest baby, and I'll make banana pancakes for breakfast."

"Mm, yes please." Louis smiles, snuggling further into Liam. "Love you, Liam."

"Love you, too, baby."

-*-*-

"Where does it hurt?" Louis asks, settling on Liam's arse, his hands on Liam's back.

"Just, like," Liam reached back and ran his finger up the base of his spine to where his ribs stopped. "Just be careful of the ribs on the right side, they still hurt."

Louis nods, running his knuckles over the knobs of Liam's spine, pushing down carefully. He spread his small hands over Liam's back and walked his thumbs up Liam's spine, pressing hard. "Okay, breath in and breath out."

Liam did, and when Liam breathed out, flattening himself against the bed, Louis pushed his hands down against Liam's spine until it cracked sickeningly. "Better?"

"Yeah, a bit." Liam answers, nodding his head.

Louis did the same for two other places further up Liam's spine before massaging the skin. "Does it feel a bit better, baby?"

Liam hums, arching his back into Louis's touch, eyes fluttering closed.

"Good." Louis rubs his thumbs into the base of Liam's spine, running it up and then back down, in circles. He leans down and presses a kiss to the back of Liam's neck, grinding down into him.

"Lou, fuck."

Louis smiles against the skin of Liam's neck, digging his hard, brief covered cock into the cleft of Liam's arse. He slid down Liam's body, pressing kisses to each knob of Liam's spine before reaching the small of his back, licking at the skin there, still rubbing his fingers over Liam's back.

"Lou, god."

"Can I, Liam? Please?" Louis asks, place his hands on Liam's cheeks, digging his thumbs into the flesh.

Liam groans, widening his legs for Louis. "Yeah, yeah."

Louis hums and blinks up at Liam's face, red and pressed into the bed. "I can stop, baby."

Liam shakes his head. "No, no."

Louis hums and spreads Liam's cheeks, leaning in carefully, pressing his lips against Liam's hole.

Liam whimpered, legs twitching and widening. "Lou."

Louis hums against Liam's hole and licks against the puckered skin, digging his fingers into the skin.

"Louis, please."

Louis reaches his hand up and curls his fingers in Liam's, licking into Liam's hole, dipping it inside. He digs his thumb into the side of the puckered skin of Liam's hole and pulls it open a little more to dig his tongue further inside.

"Louis, baby, please." Liam begs, arching his body, hand tightening in Louis's, the other in the sheets.

Louis dug his tongue into Liam's hole further, wiggling it around until Liam cried out, writhing underneath Louis.

"Fuck, Lou."

"It's okay, Liam, I got you, baby. I'm gonna take so good care of you, promise, baby." Louis kisses the base of Liam's back before going back to licking at Liam's hole.

"Louis, baby, please, I just-" Liam cuts himself off with a moan as Louis fits his finger in beside his tongue. "I, god, I need to come so bad, baby, c'mon."

Louis wiggles his finger around in Liam's hole, searching for his prostate, thrusting his finger into it when he finds it.

"Louis, fuck!"

Louis tightens his hand in Liam's and licks around his finger, digging his tongue back into Liam's hole.

Liam tries rutting against the bed, but Louis stops him, wants Liam to come just from his tongue and his finger.

Actually, maybe just his tongue.

Louis pulls his finger from Liam's hole with a thick wet sound, just licking into Liam's hole until he comes, whimpering and whining and fucking back onto Louis's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lou, my god, baby, fuck."

Louis rubs his thumbs into Liam's cheeks, pulling his mouth off of him and climbing back up Liam's body, laying down on Liam, kissing the back of Liam's neck.

"Good, baby?"

Liam groans, turning under Louis, grinning at his boyfriend. "I stand corrected."

Louis grins. "You better."

"You gonna ride me, now, darling?"

"Only if you make me korma for dinner."

Liam laughs, leaning up to press a kiss to Louis's lips. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
